dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xiros
Xiros is a villain from DBGVB. He is one of the oldest characters in the DB timeline. Appearence and Description The birth of Xiros is unknown, as is his race and any other family members. However, he was referred to once as the "Dark Kai" implying that he may have been one of, if not the first Kais, and one which had turned evil. What is known is that Xiros is a clever and brutal creature of pure hatred and evil. He wears a silver mask, with green robes and knight-like armor in his first form, and in his second form he is made of pure shadow, and has a razor sharp and deadly tail. Origin and Appearance in DBGVB At the very old times, it was said that there was no hell for evil. Therefore, it was lorded over by Xiros, who eventualy unleashed it upon the Kais and other deities of old. After a fight that lasted for ages, with help from some of the first Saiyans, and possibaly Bibidi (Xiros mentioned that the name Buu sounded familiar) they finaly managed to inflict a reasonable amount of damage. Xiros then threatened to put his mask on one of them, corrupting them. Before he could, the father of King Yenma used a magical item on him, turning him into Hell itself. Over time, he began to break free, since the 7th Saiyan Moon was eating away at the barriers between dimensions. He dragged Broly into Hell, and formed a time barrier, stopping time from within. Goku and Vegeta managed to enter, but they were no match for his teleporting and time freeze (He has many of the powers of Janemba, because when the jars of souls exploded, a bit of Xiros slipped into him, giving him many of his powers). He was able to keep the Saiyans under control by freezing time. When Goku resisted the time freeze and was close to killing him, he claimed to be possessing the body of Gohan. Goku almost surrendered, but he had so much faith in the heart of his son that he concluded that there was no way he could be Gohan. Xiros then activated his second form, and surrounded Goku with his dark powers, saying that he was about to turn him into what he was before he bumped his head-a heartless Saiyan warrior. Goku resisted, and in rage, turned into Super Saiyan 7, being accessible only by purity. Its near goldly light pierced Xiros's time freeze and darkness, but Goku still could not win. Vegeta and Broly fused into Brogeta, but still could not win. It was only when Goku was close to death that he revealed that he had tricked him, and that it wasn't Brogeta, but Broly in LSSJ 6, and that Vegeta was outside, breaking the time barrier. Xiros went up to kill him, but was defeated by a Celestial Spirit Bomb, a varriation of the move available to Super Saiyans 7. Xiros questioned how Goku could perform the spirit bomb without raising his hands, and he answered that he was able to charge it without compromising his fighting ability, but in turn took much longer to charge. Xiros's last question was how he was able to charge up light in the darkness of Hell, and Goku said mockingly "Because I bumped my head." Before charging the Spirit Bomb into his body, causing him to explode from the inside out, restoring Hell, but killing his spirit, so he no longer lived within it, or so it was thought, until he came back for the final battle as Sorix. Quotes Forms Judge_of_Darkness_by_AquaJ.jpg|One of the forms Xiros takes to visit Kid Vegeta in his dreams Dominace_War_Final_Pose_by_nJoo.jpg Themes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who beat Goku Category:Powerful Characters Category:Character in DBGVB Category:DBGVB Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Kais Category:God Category:Dark Kai Category:Deity